Christmas Spirit
by Naa Puchho
Summary: Oneshot about Ginny inviting over Luna to celebrate Christmas with the Weasleys. A little GinnyLuna. Rated T just in case.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter (°sniff)**  
A/N:** Hi! It is 10 pm right now and I finished writing this short piece of… something. Please don't be too hard, English is not my native language (I am German), even though I recently got an A on my English IGCSE :D I was really happy about it! Critique would be nice if there are any (major) mistakes, which I don't hope exist.  
(I will probably rewrite it when my brain is working better.)

Christmas holidays were arriving and the Weasleys were as busy as ever when this time of the year came by. Mrs. Weasley was decorating the living room and ordering everyone around who she felt was not doing enough. The twins were setting up the Christmas tree at the usual spot ("A little more toward the corner!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley), and the others were occupied with packing presents.

Ginny sneaked out of the room when she found her mother not paying attention to her and went into her room. Hermione and Harry would appear the following day, but since she knew that Hermione will be snogging the whole time with her brother Ron and Harry cannot be bothered to be paying attention to the youngest Weasley, Ginny thought of inviting over a friend. She grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment and began to write.

_Dear Luna,_

_I hope you had a nice vacation so far. Would you like to come over on Christmas at around 7 pm and feast with us?_

_Ginny_

She handed the letter to Errol, the old family owl, and he flew out of the open window. She would like to see Luna again and see how she was doing. Luna Lovegood was a good friend; weird, yes, but she was honest. Despite what everybody else says, Ginny liked her friend's oddness.

Downstairs she heard a loud _BANG_; probably Fred and George were playing around again, apparating every couple of meters. Ginny smiled to herself, knowing that her mom would definitely not tolerate this, and she was not disappointed when she acknowledged her mother's yelling.

"FRED! GEORGE! YOU HAVE TWO FEET, START USING THEM!"

"But Mom –"

"NO BUT, GEORGE! EVEN THOUGH YOU ARE NOW LEGALLY ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC, THIS DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE PERMISSION TO SHOCK YOUR MOTHER!"

Ginny silently closed the door, even though nobody would not hear a closing door anyway, and got changed. It was getting rather late, so she lay in bed and drifted off to sleep, knowing that the days until Christmas would be long days full of hectic movements, business, and screaming.

The youngest Weasley found herself being intrigued by the taste of the gingerbread cakes her mother did. They had a sort of cinnamon flavor combined with vanilla, and she admitted that they were a real delicacy. She thought of Luna, feeling lightheaded. Maybe she would like them too? Ginny already received a positive answer, and for this she gave Errol some extra food.

Harry and Hermione arrived this morning, and she was correct about Hermione and Ron exchanging kisses all the time. They were never seen without touching the other in some way, and The Boy Who Lived tried out the new jokes that the twins produced. At dinner Harry came down with a tongue of one meter length, unable to eat what was on the table while Ron was gulping down the food as always, some of it falling down on the plate again because his mouth was so full.

Throughout dinner, Ginny felt alone, despite all the people around her.

Finally, Luna came by on the 24th. Ginny greeted her warmheartedly and handed her the present she bought for her blonde haired friend already during school time. Luna opened the small box and held up a silver bracelet with some decent purple streaks on it.

"Thanks, Ginny. I really appreciate it," Luna said, smiling at her friend. Her strawberry-shaped earrings nearly stood out of her appearing. They were moving against her skin as she bent her head down and put on the bracelet. In Ginny's opinion it totally fit her.

"I bought something for you too, but somebody stole the gift from me during the last day of school." Luna shrugged and added that she would make up for it when Christmas holidays were over. She seemed distant as she does many times, and Ginny led her in The Burrow, forgiving her quickly.

"So tell me Luna, what did you do?"

"Well, I thought I saw a Crumple-Horned Snorkack, but it turned out to be a rather large slug. I kept it anyways for a few days," Luna replied, her right hand playing with her long, blonde hair.

The evening went by fast. Ron still did not develop manners when eating, Mr. Weasley was talking to Harry about "Eckletrity" ("No, Mr. Weasley, it's called electricity," Harry corrected.), and the twins were secretly putting something that looked like sherbet powder into Ron's drink. As he drank his water, he did not notice that his red hair grew a large amount of centimeters, stopping as it touched the ground.

After a couple of hours, Luna and Ginny were sitting alone in the living room on a couch, talking and laughing about Fred and George's pranks. Everyone has gone into their rooms to sleep, and they do not even feel tired yet. Suddenly, something green started growing on the ceiling above the two girls; a spring of mistletoe. Ginny and Luna exchanged looks, Luna giving Ginny a little smile.

"Merry Christmas, Ginny," she said, leaning over and capturing Ginny's lips with her own.

Needless to say that Luna's lips tasted better than gingerbread cakes.


End file.
